


Self Control

by stodgysays



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: Dubious Cheating, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Night, One Night Stand, Stranger - Freeform, dressed in black, obsessed, so bad it's good, so good it's bad, tim curry freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Her apartment cannot contain her from whom she would might find in the night.  Based on the Laura Branigan song.  I took out the masked part because wow creepy.  It's super cheesy- I'm sorry, not sorry at all.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Self Control

Her boyfriend sprawls out in the bed in a drunk stupor. She, on the other hand, has plans. Her apartment cannot contain her from whom she would meet in the night. It was a game she played. Peering out of the curtain, she spied the darkness emerging. _In the day nothing matters._

She painted her face in the mirror with dark tones and rolled her stockings up her freshly shaved legs. Her dirty blonde hair is slicked back. Images floated through her head of her stranger. It's always the same. He's dressed in a black suit and black shirt. His eyes pierce straight through her. _You got me livin' only for the night._ She zipped her leg high boots and sneaked onto the street. 

The club she frequents is down an alley frequently under construction. She dodges a caution barricade and is almost hit by a long black car. Looking up startled, she sees the window rolls down revealing a man. _Him_ _._ She gasps then turns away overcome with a pulling need. The car moves on. 

Music explodes from the club and she finds herself swaying a trance. Regulars engage her in their dance until she sees him staring at her from the wall. Dressed in all black with green eyes piercing, he smirks framed by the manicured goatee. One inviting eyebrow raises as she is breathing hard in the middle of the dance floor. She looks again and he's gone. 

A compulsion leads her down a narrow hallway and behind a door marked "Private". She descends a stairway and is hit in the face with the sight of something, even in her fantasies, she wouldn't have imagined. Masked figures gyrate to a throbbing beat while groping for others to join. Several naked forms move together in the way the questions where one ends or begins. He stands in the middle of the crowd looking up extending his hand. _I live among the creatures of the night. I haven't got the will to try and fight._ She is led through the room unable to tear her eyes from the passion and sin. 

"Like what you see?" His voice is like icicles cascading onto black silk. His breath hot; he is right at her ear, and his hand palms her waist. A participant takes her scarf as the stranger opens her coat. He and the figures descend on her in a predatory stalk. She runs only to be faced with him at each turn. The hypnotic beat pulls her deeper into a trance until she finds her way out. 

The apartment is shadowy and she reclines in her boudoir chair clad only in robe and undergarments. Her eyes close and open to the stranger standing inside by the window. She closes them again leery of the vision but open them again to him leaning over her. His eyes are black pooling with desire. He opens the robe to unveil her silk panties. She looks over embarrassedly to her boyfriend, but the man grips her chin and forces her gaze back to his face. They are thrown into passion. She traces her way from his cheek to neck with a hand that is caught around the wrist and forces above her head. She feels everything - the hot breath on her face, the menacing thrusts. Her orgasm builds, until she feels a breeze signaling a loss of presence, she and releases he's gone. 

She sits up on the floor with withdrawn posturing and makes her way to the bed. Sleep takes over soon. The sun's glare makes her sigh as she curls against the warm form in her bed. The man turns his head revealing the face of the stranger from the night before. 


End file.
